The Moon Goes To Hogwarts
by Kerry Potter1995
Summary: Lily Potter was sitting in the Living room waiting for her Husband James to come home from work. She had Red hair and Emerald green eyes. Her hand was rested on her bump although small it was there. Lily was in her fifth month of pregnancy SMXHP
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lily Potter was sitting in the Living room waiting for her Husband James to come home from work. She had Red hair and Emerald green eyes. Her hand was rested on her bump although small it was there. Lily was in her fifth month of pregnancy she suspected it was a girl while James thought it was another boy. Harry James Potter was her first child and was nearly a year old as his birthday was in a week he had Lily's green eyes but James's untameable black hair. Lily watched as Harry played on the carpet levitating one of his toys to his hand. Harry had been doing accidental magic since he was a week old.

When James got home Lily through her arms around him.

"Lily what's the Matter?" asked James wondering what had gotten his wife so worked up.

"James I had a Vision it's Voldomort he's coming on Halloween!" exclaimed Lily tears streaming down her face.

"Lily calm down, It'll be fine I'll go talk to Albus and see what he can do," said James but the worry for his wife, son, and unborn child was evident in his hazel eyes.

_(Dumbledore's Office)_

Albus Dumbledore was thought to be a powerful wizard and leader of the light but all he cared about was power and lots of it so when he heard the prophecy he wondered how he could turn it in his favour as it was obviously about the Potter heir and how he would rid the world of Voldomort but there was a problem Lily Potter was pregnant again but this could work in his favour if the baby was powerful

"Albus I need your help."James pleaded

"James Ma boy what's the problem" Albus smiled

"It's Lily she had a vision of you-know-who attacking on Halloween" James cried slamming his hands on the desk

"It was probably a nightmare now on you go home" Albus said shuffling him out his office

_(3 Months Later) __Lily is eight months pregnant_

It was Halloween and Lily was restless because she knew this was the night Voldomort would arrive. Her and James were putting Harry to bead when they heard a 'pop' they instantly Knew that someone had apperated into their house. The Stairs Creaked as someone walked up them. The door swung open and their stood Voldomort.

"What do you Want Riddle?" sneered James.

"Well I want to kill your Son and I want your unborn Daughter as she will be the most powerful child in history." Said Voldomort

Then a small voice spoke up.

"No you no get renity you take her I won't forgive you!" exclaimed Harry with his hand on Lily's stomach.

"Well you will be dead any way. AVADA KADAVRA!" yelled Voldomort

The spell hit Harry head on but it did not kill him instead it made him angry.

"GO AWAY BAD MAN" screamed Harry a shield erupted from Harry and Lily's bump. Voldomort disappeared in a flash of black smoke. But the Spell caused the house to collapse all of it except Harry's room.

It was then the order of the Phoenix swarmed the house.

They found the Potters in the only remaining room in the house. Lily had Harry in her arms.

"James what happened?" Asked Sirius Black his eyes holding worry and shock for his old and dearest friend

"Harry killed Voldomort," James awed

"H...h...how did he do that he's only a baby he doesn't have that kind of power does he?" Sirius muttered baffled

"I'm not sure he put his hand on Lily's bump and a shield erupted around us killing Voldomort." explained James mystified

Dumbles walked on to the scene. The house was in complete tattered around the youngest Potters room; the smell of smoke was hanging loosely in the autumn air as James recounted his tale to Sirius.

"Ah so then the baby is the saviour of the wizard world and not young harry as was presumed "Said Dumbles trying to be all high and mighty

"No Albus Harry put a shield around me "Lily sneered.

"No Lily my dear it was most likely the baby's power that young Harry used thus making the baby the saviour." said Albus as if he was talking to a child.

"Listen hear old man my son is the one that killed Voldomort I saw it with my own eyes your just trying to make it all about you a usual but your wrong the power Harry used was the power he's been using since he was a week old." Yelled James angrily

"James, Lily when the baby is born it will have to be sent to live with Petunia till it is ready to go to Hogwarts." Said Albus ignoring every word said to him.

"If you think you're taking our baby anywhere you're as mad as Voldomort." Lily snapped pointing her wand at the headmaster.

With that said the Potter, Sirius and Remus apperated leaving Dumbledore standing gapping like a fish.

_(Later that night)_

Dumbledore was in a rage the idiot Potters had left the order now he would never get the power of the moon or destroy Riddle once and for all.

**Well this is the first chapter I hope u like it the sailor scouts will been seen as Harry and Serena grow up and before they enter Hogwarts Beta writer GurdianMeganBelikov **

**Flames will be ignored as they are**** NOT ****polite and disrespectful! People work hard to write stories for you to read so be decent enough to leave a nice review! 3 **

**KerryPotter1995 **** Peace out ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1 month later St. Mungo's

"It's a girl!" exclaimed the Healer as she handed Lily potter her daughter.

Lily took her baby in her arm's and marvelled at how beautiful she was she had pale skin and silver hair and very pale cornflower blue eyes

"Lily-flower you did great" exclaimed James kissing his wife's forehead who looked every inch the proud father he was.

The door opened and in walked Sirius with harry in his arms, the young potter squirmed in his uncles arms trying to escape the wizards grasp to get to his parents.

"MUMMY" yelled Harry happily his emerald eyes gleaming

"Hello Harry" replied Lily sleepily with a tired smile she asked "Would you like to meet your sister?"

"Yes yes Pwease!" Exclaimed Harry as Sirius sat him on the bed.

"She's Pwetty" Whispered Harry just as the door opened

Albus Dumbledore walked in the room like he owned the place his robes pooled on the floor as he stopped a few feet from the bed accompanied by Kingsley and Mad-Eye who both had their wands drawn. Mad-eye of course had the mad look about him (No pun intended), Kingsley stood flanking the old headmaster glaring at the new family.

"James, Lily where here for the child, she's not safe. Here let me take her and we'll leave in peace." Said Albus pompously as he went to grab the baby when he was lifted in to the air. Kingsley pointed his wand at the little boy who looked at him and smirked and pushed the man to the wall. Mad-Eye stood and watched the whole thing with a strange look on his distorted face.

"Leave Nity alone A'bus she not yous." Said Harry with his arm raised and a strange hypnotic glow about him

"Potter control your child." sneered Mad-Eye

"Why Should I when you came in to this room without permeation and have your wands raised "Exclaimed James hate shining in his eyes as he raised his wand to the three wizards.

"Albus said you were going to kill the baby a give her power to Harry." Pondered Kingsley bringing his hand to scratch his head in a confused like fashion.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD WE DO THAT YOU FUCKING MORONIC ARSEHOLE NOW LEAVE BEFORE I LOSE MY CALM AND ARREST EACH ONE OF YOU!" yelled James hatred lacing each word.

"We will leave once you surrender the girl." snapped Dumbledore

"THAT'S IT…STUPIFY! " Shouted James as red flashed at the tip of his wand summoning the spell

"Lily get ready." Whispered Sirius and he prepared a port-key to Japan for Lily, James, Harry, and Serenity who all disappeared with a _pop_ after touching a quill

**5 Years later Tokyo Japan '****Serena 5 Harry 6'**

"MUMMY HARRY HAS MY STAR LOCKET _( I had to ) _Cried Serena Potter as she chased her brother around the garden trying to get her Locket back.

"Harry give it back it's not yours its Serena's," said lily while she hung the washing up to dry.

"But mummy! I want it" Cried Harry.

"_Harry_" warned lily.

"ok Mummy" he turned to his sister, "Sorry Nity, "mumbled Harry as he put it back around her neck and kissed her head.

"'S ok Harry." Said Serena hugging him. Harry and Serena where incredibly close and did everything together no matter what is was. Harry has lily's eyes and James' untameable black locks, while his little sister had soft silver hair pale white skin and cornflower blue eyes, she was nothing like her brother as Harry was courageous and very chatty his sister was quite shy and often stuck to her brother lily mused at how unlike each other they were but also how alike they were they both looked out for each other no matter the situation.

"Lily" James yelled from the kitchen

"Yes?" Questioned lily

"We have company" yelled James

**Oh…..cliff-hanger:-P Sorry for the long wait but here the next chapter please review and flames will be ignored but welcome, constructive or not criticism is welcomed **

**Beta:****GurdianMeganBelikov**

**Author:** KerryPotter1995

**P.s were sisters ^^ like twins well we are twins hehe 'GurdianMeganBelikov….Peace out suckaz!' **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Just a minute James" called Lily as finished the hanging the washing on the line, she wiped the sweat from her forehead it was a hot summer morning in Japan

"Come on kids lets go meet this guest" lily smiled at her two young children as they walked back inside the house and into the kitchen.

"Hello my name is Trista meioh." Smiled the stranger at her kitchen table

"Hi my name is lily nice to meet you and these are my children Harry and Serenity" replied lily "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"A cup of tea would be lovely" smiled the green hair woman placing her hands on the table

"One sugar or two?" Lily asked

"oh no sugar thank you" Trista smiled at the red headed woman ,Trista looked around the little kitchen her eyes lay upon the silver haired little girl at her feet she looked up and smiled at Trista.

"Puu" Serenity smiled pulling on her blazer

"What?" Trista asked in shock

"Puu. You're my Puu" The little girl smiled taking her brothers hand and walking into the other room to play

"Trista?" Lily asked

"Yes?" Trista replied

"What do you want?" James asked as his wife handed her a cup of tea

"I wanted to let you know your daughter is special, she will need extra protection when she goes to Hogwarts, there is people out there who will want to harm her, and Harry they are extremely gifted children" Trista finished

"w-what do you mean" Lily asked her voice shaking

"Serenity is the reincarnation of the moon princess, she has 4 protectors sailor mars, sailor Jupiter, sailor Venus and sailor mercury they are princess of their own respected planets and were born to protect the princess. I am also a scout I am sailor Pluto but I guard the gate of time I am an outer scout there is also sailor Neptune sailor Uranus and the sailor scout of destruction sailor Saturn also princesses of their own planets they are also born to protect the moon princess and your son was one of her guards in a past life" Trista finished

"OUT!" James yelled

"James!" lily scolded

"Lily listen to her she's mad!" James sneered looking at the green hair woman with utter disgust in his eyes

"No James she's not! I can see the truth in her words" lily smiled sadly at Trista "We always knew they were different and why Albus wanted her, and why he who must not be named tried to kill harry when he was one" said lily as tears ran down her cheek

"Puu come play with us." Said Serena as she ran back through the kitchen harry hot on her heels.

"Serenity why do you call me Puu?" asked Trista

"Don't know its right I think." Said Serena looking confused

"A little girl I knew a long time ago called me Puu as well." Said Trista with a sad smile

"Can you play with us Puu?" asked Serena again the hope sparkled in her eyes as she asked her new friend to play.

"Sorry little one but I must go but I will be back soon" Trista said a she left.

"Prongs you home Moony and I want to see our godchildren" called Sirius laughing as he let himself and Remus into the potter home. Lily and James looked toward s the door were his friends were stood with a child each, when they looked back Trista was gone…

**Beta:****GurdianMeganBelikov**** Peace out suckaz! \m/**

**Author:** KerryPotter1995


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Dear Serena,_

_I'M IN GRYFFINDOR. The common room is amazing and everyone is nice and helped me to my first class which was transfiguration Ronald Weasely and I were late but I got the spell right and got ten house points Snape is just as bad as dad said but his face was a picture when I got his questions right and made a perfect potion but he then took 30 house points off me for cheating and you know I never cheat he also said I was and arrogant layabout Draco Malfoy challenged me to a duel at midnight in the trophy room I declined and said It should be at lunch in the great hall he agreed and since we are the heirs of Hogwarts Dumbls couldn't say no and thanks to Trista I beat him in front of the whole school._

_Love Harry _

_P.S. I'm the new Gryffindor seeker don't tell mum._

_Dear Harry, _

_That's great I wonder what house I'll be in. be careful around Dumbles and Snape you never know what they're planning mum already knows about you being seeker and Puu says well done on your victory against Malfoy I'm surprised he didn't chicken out the first chance he got. What are the names of the other first years in Gryffindor? Trista comes by a bit more now you're gone so I have company while mum and dad work I really miss you. I sprained my wrist yesterday I tripped and fell down the stairs mum thought I had a concussion. Remus came over after the full Moon with Sirius he looked bad until mum fixed him up._

_Love Serena_

_Dear Serena _

_I played my first Quiddich game! And we won! But Snape cursed my broom so Hermione set his robe on fire but apart form that Nothing much has happened Hermione, Ron and I found Fluffy Hagrid's three headed dog who loves the harp or the flute. Do you know anything about the Philosophers stone? Because we think Snape is trying to steal it! And me Ron and Hermione and Malfoy had to go out to the forbidden forest with Hagrid for detention, we had to look for dead unicorns… I got stuck with Malfoy and we found one but someone was feeding off it my scare started to burn and the person turned around, Malfoy ran and a centaur named firenz saved me and told me It was he who must not be named he was feeding off the unicorn blood because it gives everlasting life. Don't tell mum she'll worry to much _

_Love Harry_

_Dear Harry,_

_Congratulations Harry mum and dad are so proud! But sorry all I know about the Philosophers Stone is that it extends life sorry I can look it up if you want?. And I can't believe Snape is trying to steal the stone! That's horrible Harry you have to stop him. And I can't believe that was a punishment that's totally barbaric. And Merry Christmas Harry! _

_Love Serena_

_Dear Serena _

_No that's okay Serena Hermione will do that. Thanks for my Christmas presents they were amazing! The cloak worked when I needed to go to the restricted section in the library, and Ron Hermione and I found the stone Snape was trying to protect it and Voldomort was in Quirrle during the whole school year and Dumbls had no idea I'll see you at the train._

_Love Harry_

**Beta:****GurdianMeganBelikov**** Peace out suckaz! \m/**

**Author:** KerryPotter1995


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"HARRY" Shouted Serena as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey Sere you've changed since the summer" said Harry and he looked over is little sister her hair was lighter than he remembered and her skin had a bit more colour to it her eyes were as bright as ever.

"Harry who's this?" asked Ron

"Ron, Hermione this is Serenity my little sister." Answered Harry still with Serena in his arms

"It's Serena actually and nice to meet you." Said Serena grinning

"HARRY, SERENA COME ON WE'VE GOT TO GO" yelled Lily from the entrance to the Platform.

"COMEING MUM," replied Harry

"Well Bye Ron, Bye Hermione See you after summer." Said Harry

"Bye Harry"

"See ya mate."

Harry and Serena walked arm in arm towards their parents so they could leave for home when someone grabbed Serena's Arm

"Let go of me" said Serena

"No your coming home with us you little freak." Said Vernon Dursley as he tried to pull Serena from Harry's Grasp

"Unhand my Daughter Dursley if you want to keep your mind intact." Said James Potter with his wand drawn

"No the old geezer said he'd pay me £5,000 to take her to my house." Said Vernon smugly

"Let go of me sir or I'll send you to the moon and back" Said Serena the moon insignia now visible glowing softly on her forehead

"Yeah right under age witches and wizards can't use magic outside of school"

"Want to bet." Said Serena threateningly

"Come on Freak." Said Vernon pulling her free from Harry's Grasp

"SUPREME THUNGER" Yelled Serena. Electricity surrounded Vernon and Serena but only Vernon seemed affected. Vernon fell to the ground unconscious while Serena only smirked

"Told you" said Serena as she ran to Harry and her Parents and they left for home.

**Beta:****GurdianMeganBelikov**** Peace out suckaz! \m/**

**Author:** KerryPotter1995


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"MARS FIRE IGNIGHT" yelled Serena as fire burst from her hand to the dummy set up by Trista.

"Well done Princess your aim has improved since last month."Said Trista approvingly

"Thank you Puu" replied Serena Grinning

"Harry your go" Said Trista

"Ok. SOLER BURST" Yelled Harry for a minute nothing happened and then the dummy disintegrated in a flash of light Serena and Trista covered there eyes from the flash

"Well done to you to Harry" Trista Smiled proudly

"Thanks Trista I didn't think it would work." Smiled Harry

"Of course it would work your not Serenity's Protector for nothing." Grinned Trista

"Trista will you be joining us for dinner?" Asked Lily appearing in the door way of their little house

"Sorry Lily but I must get back to the Time gate." Answered Trista smiling at the red head

"Please Puu stay for Dinner" Pleaded Serena with Puppy Dog Eyes

"Princess that look never worked on me and never will." Said Trista Laughing

With that Trista disappeared

"I hate it when she does that." Mumbled Serena looking down at the ground

"One day she'll stay for dinner" said Lily to no one in particular, "Come on you two dinners ready"

"Cool I'm starving" said Serena as she walked through the door

"When are you not starving Serena" Laughed Harry walking behind her "When I'm asleep" Said Serena.

"Right were going to Diagon ally tomorrow to get school supplies" Said James

"And Harry's Birthday Present don't forget that." Said Serena

"Right so when you're finished dinner straight to bed it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Said Lily

"But mum Harry and I wanted to go see Motoki at the arcade" Whined Serena

"Fine but you can't stay for long alright." Said Lily with a sigh

_At the Arcade_

"Motoki where here" yelled Serena

"Hi Serena, Hi Harry" said Motoki sitting in the booth at the back

"How are you tonight Motoki" said Harry

"Am good how about you" Replied Motoki

"Tired Puu worked us really heard today but she said my aim has improved." Said Serena with a Yawn

"My solar Flare finally worked I just did what you said and cleared my mind" Said Harry

"That's good. Serena are you going to Hogwarts this year" asked Motoki

"Yes I can't wait even if my eleventh birthday isn't till two months after the start of term (A/N Serena was born on the Second of November.)" Said Serena with a smile

"You two better be going come on I'll walk you Home." Said Motoki

As the group walked home they heard a kitten mewing so they looked around when they found the source it was a little blue-black kitten with a crescent baled patch and brown eyes

"LUNA" Serena exclaimed

"Yes" replied the Kitten without Realising

"Oh Luna I've missed you so much Where's Artemis" Asked Serena looking around

"Who are you and how do you know Artemis" asked Luna

"Luna It's me Serenity" Said Serena her Crescent Moon now slightly Visible

"Serenity I've been looking everywhere for you" Exclaimed Luna cuddling down into Serena's arms and falling asleep

"Harry we need to get her home" Said Serena

"Ok Serena were nearly home anyway" Said Harry

The three humans and 1 cat finished the walked home where Serena said a quick thank you and goodnight to Motoki and ran inside with the Kitten in her arms.

"Thank you for walking us home Motoki Goodnight." Said Harry

"Goodnight Harry and your welcome." Said Motoki and he started the walk to his own home.

"Harry Mum said I can Keep Luna." Said Serena

"Not if you don't go to bed." Said Lily from the Kitchen

"Night Mum, Night Dad." Said Serena as she ran up to her room.

"Good night Mum, Good night Dad," Said Harry as he went to join his sister.

_**Beta:****GurdianMeganBelikov**** Peace out suckaz! \m/**

**Author:** KerryPotter1995


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The Potters arrived in Diagon Ally through the Leaky Cauldron with a quick hello to Tom as they passed.

"Ok Serena you and your mother are going to go to Madam Malkins to get your robes for the year and a cauldron for potions while Harry and I Collect the books you both will need and we'll met outside Olliavanders in 2 and a half hours." Explained James

"Ok Daddy but while you're in Flourish and Blots would you see if they have any books on the Silver Millennium please." Asked Serena

"Why would need the book when you have the memories and knowledge in your head." Said James Looking confused.

"Well the subject that the first years will be studding in History of Magic so I'll need the book to play the part of a clueless student who's never heard of it." Answered Serena

"Uh ok." Was the only word James could say to his overly smart daughter.

"Come on Serena before you break your father beyond repair." Said Lily with a small smile in her husband's direction.

Lily and Serena exited Madame Malkins and went to get Serena her cauldron when Serena bumped in to something hard and fell on her rear.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was." Said Serena as she stood and looked as the person she walked into and met the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

"It's okay it's my fault entirely" said the boy with Blue Eyes

"Well my name is Serenity Potter but I prefer Serena." Said Serena Blushing

"I'm Darien Shields." Said Darien flashing Serena a smile

"Um Serena how old are you?" asked Darien looking at the petite young girl

"I'm 10 but I'll be 11 on the 2nd of November I'm just getting my Hogwarts supplies. How old are you?"Asked Serena

"Me I'm 15 but I'll 16 on the 22nd of September and I go to Hogwarts." Said Darien

"Really what House are you in?" Asked Serena bouncing excitedly

"How about you wait and see." Said Darien

"Ok I'll see you at School." Said Serena and blushed when Darien bent down and kissed her cheek.

"See you there my sweet Moon Princess." Said Darien as he walked away

"Serena I got your cauldron lets go get your wand." Said Lily

"Mum I think I just met my Prince." Said Serena in a daze as they walked to Olliavanders were they met James and Harry right on time.

"Right since we're all here lets go in" Said Lily

As they walked in Serena got the fright of her young life when Ollivander appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah the young miss Potter here for her wand I presume" Said Ollivander

"Yes Sir" said Serena

"Well what hands do you write with?" asked Ollivander

"The right hand Sir." Answered Serena

After taking some measurements he started giving her random wands but none of them where for her.

"Your more difficult than your brother." Said Ollivander when a thought occurred to him.

"Maybe that will work. Miss Potter I want to try a wand my family has been trying to sell for centuries would that be alright with you."

"Yes sir" said Serena

"Here we do the wood is Sliver bark from the tree of life on the moon the core is a heir from the Goddess Selene with a diamond encrusted handle." Said Ollivander ad he handed the wand to Serena who then gave it a wave and was shocked with the results.

The whole room glowed silver and all the damage that Serena caused was fixed.

"Well that is Curious." Said Ollivander

"How so Mr Ollivander." Asked Harry who had been quite while Serena got her wand.

"Well you see Mr Potter that wand was supposedly made by the Goddess Selene when her daughter Princess Serenity killed herself after the murder of her lover Endymion and in her grief she made two wands a Silver one for her daughter and a Gold one for her daughters lover the wands had twin cores and wood form the tree of life but the precious gem she used determined the colour for her daughter a silver diamond and Endymion a Golden diamond." Said Ollivander "Miss Potter are you ok." Asked the startled wand maker.

Serena had tears running down her face and was hanging on to Harry for dear life.

"Mum Dad I want to go home please." Cried Serena

"Ok sweet heart. Mr Ollivander how much for the wand?" Asked James

"The wand is free."

"oh ok well we'll be going."

With that said the Potters left the wand shop and headed home

_**Potter Mansion**_

"Serena you need to calm down and tell us what's wrong."

"As Mr Ollivander was telling his story it made me remember finding Endy and how I knew I couldn't go on without him so I took the moon sword that was supposed to protect me and with as much force I could gather I put it thought my heart and is I died a held Endy's hand and Died." Said Serena fresh tears making their way down the face and her crescent moon birth mark started to glow between her eyebrows.

"Serena Sweetie you need to calm down your magic caused the glamour over your birth mark to fall." Said James as he took his daughter in to his arms and tried to comfort the distraught girl.

After ten minutes Serena finally fell asleep so James took her to bed. When James came back down he wasn't surprised to see Trista who had Luna sitting on her lap purring.

"Luna you ok." Asked James knowing the kitten had be sad that she couldn't help her charge yet as she was too young.

"Yes mister Potter I'm fine but is Serenity." Asked Luna refusing to call her Serena.

"The little princess will be fine I assure you but the shock of remembering such a traumatic event with have most likely exhausted her and she will sleep till tomorrow." Said Trista

"Well will you be staying for dinner Trista." Asked Lily

"If you don't mind I would like to stay till the Princess is up and about again." Said Trista

"That would be lovely Trista."

**What house should Darien be in and should he remember the silver Millennium? Tell me when you review**

**Beta:****GurdianMeganBelikov**** Peace out suckaz! \m/**

**Author:** KerryPotter1995


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad I'll miss you." Said Harry as he boarded the Hogwarts Express

"By Harry see you at Christmas." Yelled James

"On you go Serena." Said Lily while Serena stood next to James refusing to move.

"Sweetheart what's the matter?" Asked James

"…" Mumbled Serena.

"What I didn't hear you."

"What if I'm in Slytherin" Said Serena

"Why would that matter your great grandfather was in Slytherin." Said Lily

"Really but what if Harry hates me for it." Said Serena

"Honey Harry loves you he's your brother for a reason." Said Lily reassuringly.

"Ok" Said Serena as she walked to the train

**ON THE TRAIN**

"Serena there you are." Said Harry poking his head out the door of his compartment

"Just saying Bye to mum and dad." Said Serena

"Oh ok well come sit with me." Said Harry ushering her to a seat.

"You remember Ron and Hermione right." Asked Harry

"Yes I do, it's nice to see you again." Said Serena

As the train neared Hogsmead Harry and Ron left the compartment while Hermione and Serena got changed.

"Um Serena you've got a weird mark going down your spine." Said Hermione

"Yeah it's a birth mark." Said Serena (A/N the scout symbols going from the bases of her neck to her lower back)

"Oh sorry." Said Hermione Embarrassed

"It's okay" said Serena.

When the train came to a stop Serena went to join the other first years and listened as Professor McGonagall called out the names and the sorting hat sorted them.

"Aino, Mina."

"GRIFFENDORE"

"Creveey, Colin"

"GRIFFENDORE"

"Weasely, Ginevra."

"GRIFFENDORE."

"Hino, Raye."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Lovegood, Luna."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Potter, Serenity."

As Serena Walked up to the school she heard everyone whispering and her face was tinged red. When the hat was placed upon her head she heard a voice,

"_Well another Potter but your different from your family more raw power than I have ever seen but where should I put you. You have the qualities of all four house hmmmm, better be,"_ "SLYTHERIN." The hat then went on to say" The Heirs of Hogwarts have arrived.

Any colour left in her face was gone the moment the hat yelled Slytherin. At that moment Serena didn't care that she was the Moon Princess or an heir of Hogwarts she has almost reached her table went she saw something gold out the corner of her eye she turned and saw Darien Shields sitting at the Hufflepuff table smiling at her as she smiled back she looked at Harry who looked like a proud big brother while waving at her as where Ron and Hermione.

~~~~~~Harry's POV~~~~~~

"Mr Potter the headmaster would like to talk to you after dinner." Said Professor McGonagall

"Yes Professor." I replied as I followed her

I hate Dumbledore last year he tried to convince me that Serena wasn't safe at home and that mum and dad might hurt her and that she should be sent to live with mum's muggle family.

"Sherbet Lemon." Said Professor McGonagall

"On you go Mr Potter."

As I went up the revolving stairs I wondered If that now Serena's here does that mean we could fire Dumbledore I mean the magic of Hogwarts would have left him the moment Serena and I stepped foot in the castle.

"Harry ma boy ho…"I cut him off

"What do you want Headmaster." I asked

"Harry your sister is a dark witch and I think it would be best if we say transferred her powers to you."

"WHAT. Have you lost your mind Serena isn't a dark witch she's as pure as they come and if you transferred her power she would die." I yelled

"Harry it's for the greater good." Said Dumbledore

"If you even touch my sister I'll kill you myself." I said and walked out

~~~~~~Serena POV~~~~~~

I started to walk to the great hall I had spoken to Harry and Luna last night and was glad he didn't hate me I should have believed day. Luna said she was going to take a look around.

"Serena wait I need to talk to you." I turned round and saw Darien running up to me his face was slightly flushed.

"Hi." I said

"Hey I need to ask you something ok." He said

"Ok shoot." I replied

"Does the name Endymion mean anything to you?" He asked

"Yes it does." I replied

"What it I was to tell you we had a past life together but I only remember watching you kill yourself as I died." He said

"I would believe every word since I remember everything about the silver millennium.

I saw the relief on his face as I said this.

"Thank god you're the only person I can remember fully everyone else is a blur." He said as he hugged me

"Listen I've got to go but can you meet me by the black lake to night. " He asked

"Sure see you then." I said

He then bent down and kissed my cheek and went in to the great hall.

**Beta:****GurdianMeganBelikov**** Peace out suckaz! \m/**

**Author:** KerryPotter1995


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**(I looked back on this chapter and decided I needed to change the Potions class R&R.)**_

Serena walked to the Slytherin table thinking about her what her first class would be when someone tripped her but instead of falling her scout training kicked and she regained her balance.

"Well look what look what we have here a first year who doesn't know when to fall." Sneered a blond haired boy.

"And you are?" Serena asking raising her blond eye brow.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco extended his right hand

"Serenity Potter" Serena smiled taking his hand

"Ah, you're a Potter?" Asked the blond haired boy

"Yes…Problem?" Serena smirked.

"No…Not at all, well just stick with me Potter, wouldn't want you making friends with the Wrong sort" Draco laughed, giving her the same advice he gave her brother

"Well, I already have friends, so you needn't worry Malfoy" Serena laughed walking to catch up with her older brother and running into someone with a loud thud she hit the floor

"Oh I'm sorry" He smiled and her breathing stopped, she looked up and saw Darien, his Ebony black hair swaying slightly in his own personal breeze

"No…Don't worry about it, my fault" Serena laughed and he helped her up "I was trying to catch Harry and Ron, there suppose to show me my class"

"Oh well, I will see you round princess" He smiled, kissing her cheek and walking away Serena sighed slightly going to get Harry, she caught up with him, and as usual Ron was eating

"Well, hello Serena" Ron smiled stuffing more food in his mouth Serena cringed as he spat some of it on her

"Ronald" Serena smiled "your ment to be showing me to potions" She reminded the two boys

"Yes…Let's go" Harry smiled putting his hand round her shoulders and walking her down to her class she smiled and thanked him

"Miss Potter, you're late" Professor Snape sneered at her

"Sorry Professor, I got lost and Mr. Malfoy sent me in the wrong direction" Serena lied

"Well, I will be having a word with him" Snape muttered to himself "Go take your seat next to Miss Kuran She will be helping out in class today" Snape smiled warmly at the girl in the back of the class

Serena walked over to the girl, She took in the older girls appearance, she hand long black hair that had a sort of blue tint in it, Her eyes were so dark they almost looked black, as she walked closer to her, it looked as though her pale skin was glowing.

"Hello Serena, I'm Rose" She smiled "I am here to help today with anything your stuck with"

"Thank you" Serena said quietly sitting down "Where do you live?"

"I live by myself, but I don't mind, my parents died when I was very young" She smiled sadly

"Miss Potter, keep talking and I will take 5 points from Slytherin" Snape Said and Serena looked down closing her mouth in the next fifteen minutes Serena had never been good at potions at home when Lily had tried to teacher her and it was worse now that she had to get the instructions from the book Rose tried to help her out but by the end of the class the potion was the wrong colour and consistency.

"Miss Potter, is there a reason your Potion is the wrong colour?" Questioned Snape

"Well, I've read the instructions used the right ingredients and Rose has tried to help me but I've never been good at Potions even when mum tried to show me" Serena answered him.

"Well I'll see what I can do to help you with this little dilemma." Said Snape

When he dismissed the class Serena not paying attention bumped into the person in front of her and fell to the ground.

"Ooft"

"Oh I'm sorry." Said the person

"It's ok it was my fault." Said Serena

"Hi I'm Ami."

"Serenity but I prefer Serena." Said Serena

"Nice to meet you." Said Ami

"What do you have next Serena?" asked Ami

"Charms what about you?" asked Serena

"I've got charms as well do you want to walk with me." Asked Ami

"Sure I'd love to." said Serena

As they left the dungeons Serena thought felt someone watching her but decided it was nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**(A/N sorry for not updating in awhile but I've been really busy and by the way Amy is in Ravenclaw. ) **

Serena and Amy walked to the second floor talking about Professor McGonagall's animagus when Serena saw Harry.

"HARRY!" Called Serena.

"Yes Serena what is it?" asked Harry as he walked over to her.

"I was wondering if you could take me to Hagrid's after dinner tonight I want to meet him properly." Answered Serena

"Ok if he's not busy. Oh and before I forget I got this note from a fifth year who said to give it to you." Said Harry

"Thank you Harry see you later." Said Serena as she went to catch Amy.

"Amy wait up." Called Serena

"Sorry Serena but I didn't want to be late." Replied Amy

"It's ok that's my Brother Harry by the way." Said Serena as they walked in to Professor Flikwik's class room.

While Professor Flikwik was going over the theory of charms Serena read the note Harry gave her.

_Dear Serena _

_Please meet me by the lake at lunch _

_Love your Prince x_

Serena smiled as she put the note away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP & SM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena walked over to the lake at the beginning of lunch and sat by the water. The water was still and looked amazing Serena was gazing out when she saw something break the stillness of her view and a squid tentacle appeared briefly before returning beneath the water.

Serena turned when she heard a twig snap. Turning she saw Darien with a picnic basket and a blanket.

"Hey Serena how are you." Asked Darien

"I'm good. So I'm guessing were having a Picnic then." Said Serena With a Smile.

"It would seem so." Replied Darien as he set down the blanket and opened the basket. Inside were to sandwiches a small chocolate cake two goblets and a Picher of Pumpkin juice as well as some other goodies to munch on.

"I thought since I have a free period and first years have the afternoon to explore the castle this would be a good idea for us to spend time together before my next class." Said Darien

"Oh Darien that's so sweet." Said Serena

Darien and Serena got to know one another better as they told each other about there life's. When they had finished the Picnic Darien walked Serena to the Entrance hall before going down to the Dungeons For his potions class. Serena wondered in to the Great Hall and saw Amy talking to another girl with blond hair but darker than hers.

"Serena come over here." Called Amy

"Serena this is Mina Aino, Mina this is Serenity potter."

"Nice to meet you." Said Mina

"Nice to Meet you to" Said Serena with a smile

"Serena would you like to come look around with us?" asked Mina

"Sur…."

"Ms Potter the Headmaster would like to see you the password is Sherbet Lemon." Said a Hufflepuff Prefect.

"Oh ok bye guys see you later." Said Serena with a feeling of dread in the pit of her Stomach.

Instead of going straight to the Headmaster office she when to get Harry in DADA.

Serena Knocked on the door and a voice on the other side said to enter.

"Um… Professor Lockhart the Headmaster would like to see Harry." Lied Serena

"Of Course Of Course. Harry On you go." Said Professor Lockhart

Harry gathered his things and left with Serena

"Sere does the Head idiot really want to see me." Asked Harry

"No he wants to see me but I wasn't going without my protector." Replied Serena as they came to the Headmasters office.

"Sherbet lemon" said Serena

The griffin moved to reveal a staircase witch both Harry and Serena walked up. Before either of them could knock on the door it swung open.

"Ms Potter I asked for you not your brother Mr Potter if you could please leave." Said Dumbledore

"No I will not leave Serena alone with you." Said Harry glaring at the aged Wizard

"Mr Potter you will leave this room immediately or face detention and have points removed for cutting class." Argued Dumbledore

"Harry just go I don't want you in trouble" said Serena but tapped in to the power of mars and sent Harry her thought. **"Harry Floo Mum or Dad if I'm not out of here in ten minutes."**

Harry nodded subtlety and left. Serena tuned to the Headmaster.

"What do you want Headmaster." Asked Serena

"Nothing yet Ms Potter I just wanted to know how your settling in." Lied Dumbledore in truth he wanted to get a reading on her power and was shocked at how powerful she was at only eleven years old.

"I'm fine Headmaster." Said Serena

"Very good you may go." Said Dumbledore .

Serena turned and left faster than he could blink.

~~~~~~~Dumbles POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her power was at a higher level than mine I must get her power if I want to rule the Wizard world.

I remember when I first learned of the power the youngest potter possessed the power of the moon that lies within her will be mine before the year is out.

**A/N here's the next chapter sorry for the wait I'll try to do another chapter in the next week R&R**


	11. AN sorry

A/N writers Block

Hi ppls sorry about this but I have a bad cases of writers block concerning this story I know where it's going but I can't think of a good prophesy for Serena and Harry that also stays similar to the prophesy in the OTP if u have any Ideas plz PM me also I have an Idea for a lord of the rings which I can't get out of my head once have done this I will return to the moon goes to Hogwarts. Plz no flames for this


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hello my lovely readers it's been awhile right

Has anyone been watching Once upon a time?

What do you think of Sailor Moon Crystal?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I approached the door I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Yes … oh it's you,"

"Um hi Professor can you help me a moment?" I questioned

"What is the problem miss Potter?"

"Well I was wondering mum taught me the basics of Potions but I still can quite get the hang of it I was hoping that you would consider giving me extra lessons disguised and detentions?"

"And just why would I do that Potter?"

"Well Professor Snape you are the only Potions Master in the country that my mum says can brew better than her and I'm a Slyrithen and it wouldn't look good if the potions average dropped because I can brew a simple potion." I hope this works

"Very well Miss Potter I will not have my house fail because of your incompetence, Be here every Saturday between now and Christmas but if you don't improve by then than I will call you a lost cause like you brother and be done with you." Snape said passively

"Yes sir!" I cried running to meet harry in the great hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SCENE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran to the great hall as fast as I could which is pretty fast when I tripped and landed on the floor

"Watch where you're going kid you could have ended up in the hospital wing," a voice chided

I looked up and saw a girl with short sandy blonde hair and concerned blue eyes looking down at me.

"Amara I'm Sure she didn't mean it" I said the Aqua haired girl behind her.

"Are you ok Sweetheart?"

I blinked stupidly for a second before I realized she was talking to me.

"Oh uh I'm fine I'm just a bit of a klutz sometimes." I blush looking down at my feet memories stirring at the back of my mind while I fought to keep them locked away now was not the time.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah honestly I'm fine" I smiled wincing as I stood

"Obviously you're not fine," The blue haired girl commented once I was fully up right.

"I am really, I'm Serena first year Slyrithen by the way." I smiled

"I'm Amara and this is my cousin Michelle we're both 2nd year but I'm a Ravenclaw and Michelle here is Gryffindor." Amara said smiling.

"Amara I can speak for myself." Michelle said laughing

I smiled watching the cousins bicker

"I hate to break this up but I have to meet my brother in the entrance hall were going to visit Hagrid for tea," I smiled

"Oh well why don't we walk you to make sure gravity doesn't claim you again?" Amara joked

"Ok if you want why, don't you come with Harry is brining Hermione and Ron and I'm sure Hagrid won't mind," I offered,

"Ok we haven't really met Hagrid properly but he seems like a good man," said Michelle

As we walked I asked them some questions about classes and the school that I didn't want to bother Harry or his friends with.

"Serenity!"

"Hi Harry sorry I'm Late I had a klutz attack and ran in to Amara and Michelle and invited them to come with us to see Hagrid."

"Cool I'm sure Hagrid will be happy with the Company, Hi Michelle how are you?" Harry asked blushing

"Hi Harry I'm good, you have a lovely little sister," Michelle smiled.

"Well we better get going Hagrid will be waiting for us," Hermione said from the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SCENE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk me to your common room?" Asked Harry

"No I'll be fine I promise now you'd better go or will miss curfew," I said pushing Harry towards the staircase.

I walked back to the Slyrithen common room alone I was wondering if Harry and I should claim the castle as it heirs and decided to talk to Harry later. I walked up to the correct snake and whispered the password, a few people were still milling about the common room including Malfoy and his goons who luckily didn't notice me, I have Transfiguration first this tomorrow and I don't want to be late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mist surrounded me but I could see a figure approaching me I wanted to attack but I was wearing a long white dress with puffed sleeved and gold embroidery and pearls,

"Who's there!" I yelled

"There is no reason to be afraid Serenity," I heard a soft voice in the distance

"Who are you," I said trying to place the voice.

"My Dear child you know who I am but know is the time to awaken to your destiny evil is coming and it is closer than you realise." Whispered the voice as it faded away

"Wait what evil, is it Dumbledore, Voldemort, WHO?" I cried desperately

"All will be revealed awaken your court and fulfil your destiny,"

**A/N I know long time no see, I have made Amara and Michelle cousins for a reason I know in the Manga and Non English anime they aren't but for the purpose of this story let's say they are.**

**Reviews make me happy and flames will be ignored.**

**Kerry Potter1995 \m/**


End file.
